A Spark in the Darkness
by Corona09
Summary: Transformers Animated Trilogy: An evil force has risen to destroy Cybertron and only the chosen one can stop it. This is part 1 of 3.
1. Preface

In the cold, dark, deep reaches of outer space, the Elite Guard Ship was cruising around, doing a little recon before heading back home. "All clear in this sector, Sentinel Prime sir." Jazz said to Sentinel Prime. "Okay, good. Let's wrap it up and..." Suddenly the alarms cut off Sentinel. "What's going on?!" "We're receiving a transmission from one of the other cybertrobian ships." "Well? What are you waiting for? Put it up on screen!" "Alright alright." Cliffjumper's profile appears on screen looking like he just got back from a battle. _"Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Cliffjumper! We are under attack! I repeat we are under attac...Nooooooo!_ The transmission ended. "Jazz, find out where that transmission came from. Those Autobots needs our help." "But Sentinel, what if there is a Decepticon Ship waiting for us?" "It's the risk we have to take. Full speed ahead." "Aye aye sir." He said as Jazz pulled the lever to go forward. All was quiet, too quiet. "Jazz, status report." "Nothing yet sir. Wait a minute, I'm picking up a signal, no wait two signals." "Is one of them coming from Cliffjumper's ship?" "I can't tell, one of them is faded but it's close, and the other one...WHOA!" "What? What is it Jazz?" "The other one is through the roof!" "Put it up on the view screen so we can find it. Hopefully there will be some survivors." The view screen showed Cliffjumper's ship...and it was damaged beyond repair. "What the spark?" Sentinel said, looking shocked. "That's odd, I can't find Cliffjumper's signature anywhere." "But that's impossible! We just got his transmission a few seconds ago?!" Then...the alarms went off. "Sentinel Prime sir! There is a huge object heading right for us!" "And it's power reading is off the charts." Jet Storm added. "Man your stations! Whatever this threat is, we can take it on!" "Uh Sentinel, you might want to check this out." They Autobot gasped with horror. "No...it can't be! Ahhhhhhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 1

Sari was in the middle of the biggest battle of her teenage life. "I will defeat you, _Dork Blazer_!" She and a man dressed up like Darth Vader were having a lazerblade duel in the air shaft. The air was cold and crisp, it was hard for her to move her arms while she defends herself. "The power is strong within you young one." Suddenly Sari fell of the edge, but she grabbed on the rail in the nick of time. "Oh nuts and bolts." "Join me Sumdac, and together we can rule the universe." "Forget it! What make you think I'll go for it?! "Because...I am your..." He took off his helmet and Sari gasped! "It can't be!" It was her father. The shock made her lose her grip on the rail and fell into the air shaft. "Sari! Sari! Sari!" Her father's voice echoed. Everything became blurry until...

"Sari, wake up. It's morning." "Wha...what?" she found herself in her bedroom. Sari rose from her bed and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" her father asked. "Yeah, I had this crazy dream. I dreamt I was in space and fighting this bad guy. And the weird part was, that bad buy was you." "Maybe you should stop watching those sci-fi movies before bed." "I guess you're right. Wait, what time is it?" "Why it's ten to ten." Her optics bugged out in shock. "WHAT?! Oh no! I'm going to be late!" "Late? For what?" "Remember dad, my friends and I are going to Hollywood. We've been invited to a movie premiere of _Star Warrior 2: Return of the Knights_ starring Sharona Stone." "Oh yeah, that's right. But how are the autobots going to fit in the Chinese Theater?" Sari opened the window. "The premiere is going to be at the new drive-in. We're going to stop by at the theater for the hand print ceremony. Anyway, bye dad, I'll see you when I see you." She said as Sari grabbed her tote bag kissed her father on the head goodbye, and uses her jetpack to fly out of her room.

It was a clear, bright sunny day in Detroit. And Sari couldn't pick a perfect day to go on vacation with her autobot friends. _This is going to rock! I can't wait to show them Route 66, they are going to love it!_ She thought to herself while made a barrel role maneuver in the air. Sari sees the Autobot Headquarters and gently lands in front of it. She ran inside to greet them. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING AUTOBOTS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL?" But there was no answer. The place was in shambles, as though there a tornado blew in. "Sheesh either you guys had a party last night and forgot to invite me or you must be way behind on your chores." Part of her knew something is terribly wrong. While Sari was walking around cautiously, she couldn't shake the icy, cold feeling that she was being watched. "Guys? Hello? Optimas? Prowl? Bumble Bee? Bulkhead? Ratchet? Where are you?" A crash startled her. "If this is some sort of alien robot joke, I am not laughing." Then there was another crash. She sees something moving in the shadows. Sari crept up carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements. "Hello?" Then, five glowing blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Whew, it's you guys, for a second there I thought..." But her sentence was cutted off when a ray of red light blasted out of the darkness, Sari stepped aside quickly to avoid getting hit. "What the?" The eyes changed from blue to orange. And the five crystal-like gladiators stepped forward; but they were not the Autobots. These robots were different; all five of them were grey, bigger than the autobots, and have the same, neutral, menacing faces. "Uh, sorry, wrong factory."

She said in nervous tone as Sari stepped back. "GET HER." The one in the middle said. They were about to grab Sari, but she turned on her jetpack before the soulless drones could get the chance and flew out of there. Her head was full of fear and confusion. The evil robots were on Sari's tail! _I can't let them follow me back to Sumdac Tower, I've got to find a place to hide until I can find the guys. _She thought as Sari increased the speed of her rocket pack and then, she was out of their sight. The evil robots also flew at hyper speed to catch up. But they were unaware that Sari was hiding in plain sight; she was hiding within a huge crowd of people in human form. _I better find the Autobots and fast._ Sari thought. While she was running down the street to get further away from the crystal gladiators, Sari grabbed her cell phone from her bag and makes a call to her dad. _"You have reached Sumdac Tower, how may I help you?" _But she got the robotic securitary instead. "This is Sari Sumdac, I need to talk to my dad now!" Suddenly, something grabbed Sari and pulled her into the dark alley! The jerk caused Sari to loose her cell phone. It landed on the street and got crushed by a passing car.


	3. Chapter 2

The figure pulled Sari into the darkness while covering her mouth from screaming. But she managed to struggled out of it's grip and fell onto the damp, dirty ground. "What's the big idea?" "Is that anyway to thank a bot for saving your life?" "Wait a minute, I recognize that obnoxious voice." The mysterious giant was..."Sentinel Prime?! I never thought I would say this but I'm really glad to see you!" "Will you keep it down?! They'll hear you!" He whispered in a harsh and firm tone. "Who are _they_?" "I'll explain on the way. We've got to move, now!" One of the crystal gladiators was hovering above them, still searching. Sentinel transformed into his auto mode and opened the door. "Get in, hurry!" Sari hopped in and shut the door with a slam. The crystal gladiator spotted them. "Hang on!" His tires made a screeching noise as he drove away at 150 miles per hour. "Um, I hate to be a backseat driver but...that thing is on our tail!" "Don't worry, I'll lose it." He fired up his engine and blasted at full speed. Sentinel also used some maneuvers he learned from his solar cycles at the Autobot Academy to confuse the gladiator. He swerved left to right like crazy. It tried to keep up but accidentally smashed itself into a low bridge. "We're safe." **"**Look out! Up ahead!" She screamed. More of the crystal gladiators created a robot wall to block them. "Hang on again!" He put even more speed and rammed them over. "Okay, _now_ we're safe." "Good, oh by the way, what are they?!" "Those were Trackers and they are here for you." "Why?" "Now is not the time, the skies have receptors!"

They have traveled for hours until they have reached their destination. "Here we are." "The old, abandoned Detroit Airport?" "Yep, it's the last place the Trackers would ever look. Come on." Sari followed Sentinel Prime to an airport hanger. Inside, she saw the Elite Guard ship slightly tattered and torn. "What happened here? Did the Elite Guard budget cut back on the repair supplies or something?" "I wish." Jazz stepped forward along with Jet Storm at his side. "Oh good, you cool cats made it." "We thought ze Trackers got you for sure." "Okay! Will some bot tell me what is going on here?! Why am I here? Why are those Trackers after me? And most importantly, what happened to my friends?!" "Sentinel didn't tell her?" "Tell me what?" "Jazz, bring out the archive." Jazz pulled out a dark blue laptop from his compartment and opened it. It projected a large hologram of Cybertrobian hieroglyphics. "Behold young one, for you are about to be told the long forgotten Cybertrobian Prophecy." He said in a deep tone. "Jazz, what was that?" Sentinel asked. "What? I was being dramatic." "Just tell her will you?" "Fine, it was many star cycles ago, before there were Autobots and Decepticons, all Cybertrobians fought one enemy…Unicron." "Unicron?" "A planet that devours any robotic world." "It almost destroyed Cybertron." Jet Storm said in a panicked tone. "Do you mind?" "Sorry Jazz." "Where was I? Oh yes, the Trackers are Unicron's army that destroys any bot that tries to interfere. But the Cybertrobians didn't give up. They kept on fighting." "So then what happened?" "During the battle, the Cybertrobians discovered that Unicron has a weakness, light. They sacrificed themselves by using their sparks to drive Unicron away. Even though they have won the battle, many went offline." "Whoa, so, all Autobots and Decepticons used to work together? Unbelievable!" "Tell me about it, I was shocked when I first heard about it too." Jazz continued with the story, "But the Council believed that Unicron may return. They used the power of the all-spark to create a weapon called the Nova Blade, should ever that solar cycle come." The laptop projected an image of a crystal sword illuminating a fire-like glow. "And that day has come! Unicron has returned! It attacked Cliffjumper's ship and ours! It even took my brother!" "Why don't you guys use the Nova Blade to save him?" She asked, looking at Sentinel, "Because we don't have it and even if we did it won't be any use to us." Then she looked at Jazz,"According to the Prophecy, the Elders encrypted a code on the blade so only the chosen one can use it and hid somewhere in the universe." And then she moved her gaze toward Jet Storm, "The only clue we have to the location of this weapon is this riddle: _The Nova Blade is hidden within the Star of Terra_." "What does all of this have to do with me?" "Jazz, why don't you tell her? Or better yet show her." The laptop projected another image. Sari gasped in shock. "Because Sari….you are the chosen one." It was an image of a Cybertrobian that looks like Sari.


	4. Chapter 3

"Sari? Sari wake up." "Look, she's coming to." She opened her eye to see Jazz and Jet Storm standing over her. "What happened?" "You fainted after Jazz told you that you're chosen to fight Unicron." "Oh yeah, now I remember." She said as Sari rose up. "Wait a minute you never told me what happened to my friends." "Don't worry, we sent them to another location. They're safe." Jet Storm said, hoping it would ease Sari's mind. "If you cyber-clowns are done playing, we should get started on finding the Nova Blade." "Okay let's see; _the Nova Blade is hidden within the star of Terra_." "What does that mean? I have been to many galaxies and I have never heard of a star named Terra." "Wait a minute! That's it! I know where the Nova Blade is!" "You do?!" Jet Storm was happy to hear good news. "Well alright little lady, so where is it?" "Hollywood!" "What? Hollywood? In what galaxy?" "No Sentinel, Hollywood is in Los Angeles, California. The last part said star of Terra, and Terra is Latin for earth. And Hollywood happens to be where celebrities live, also known as stars. So the Nova Blade is hidden somewhere in Hollywood." "Nice deduction Sari." "Yeah! Now we can save the universe and my brother!"

"You're really going to listen to a techno organic? What is the Nova Blade doing in Hollywood anyway?" "I know it sounds strange, but it is the best place to start." "I can't believe I actually almost got my bender toasted to save you!" "Where you be going?" "No offense but I rather go and fight the Trackers than listening to some amateur autobot. Give me one good reason why I should stick you glitch heads." The hanger door burst open with one, big, loud boom! "Sentinel, are you sure no bot followed you here?" Of course Jazz was being sarcastic because it was obvious to everyone that the Trackers have found them. "Get Sari Sumdac! "Get Sari Sumdac!" They yelled repeatedly. "Do they have to keep saying that?" Sari asked finding it pretty annoying. "No way! I won't let you take another bot, not on my watch!" He yelled as Jet Storm blasted a gust of wind at them, but the Trackers were too strong. "Fall back!" Sentinel said, pulling out his spear. "Where?" "Good point. Jazz! Get Sari out of here! Jet Storm and I will distract them!" "Come on little lady, let's move it and groove it!" He transformed into his vehicle mode. Sentinel Prime threw a smoke bomb and a huge puff of smog blocked the Trackers' sensors. "Go, while they're still fogged up!" "But…" "We'll be fine!" "Yes! Go now little girl!" Sari rushed inside Jazz's vehicle and they drove off, pass the Trackers and went full speed.

"I can't do it!" "What do you mean?" "I can't be the chosen one. I'm just a techno organic teenage girl." "This isn't the time to start doubting, and doubt is a luxury we can't afford right now." "I can't do this without the friends." She lowered her head with a sad look on her face. Jazz knew Sari was right, plus they are out numbered and low on ammo. "Let's roll." He speeded up a bit. "Where are going?" "To get your friends."

Back in Detroit, Professor Isaac Sumdac was in the middle of making blue prints for his next robotic invention when the phone rang. He pressed a button to answer it. The screen on his left side showed Captain Fanzone's profile. "Hello Captain Fanzone, having tech problems with your droids again?" "No, actually, I called to ask if you have heard anything from Sari?" "Not since this morning, she and her Autobot friends were going to Hollywood to some big movie premier. Why did you ask?" "Because I just saw your daughter being chased by some crystal robots." "WHAT?! Is she alright?!" "We're not sure but I did find her tote bag lying around in the ally and her…uh…cell phone." He held up the bag and the smashed up cell phone up to the view screen. Professor Sumdac gasped in shock. "Relax Sumdac, I'm sure she's fine." "But Captain Fanzone, if Sari is in danger, we have to go and find her. Wait, have you contacted the Autobots?" "That's the weird part, I haven't seen them all morning." "Where could they be?"

The sound of dripping echoed in a large empty room, waking up Optimas Prime. He moaned as he rose up. "What the? Prowl? Bumble Bee? Ratchet? Bulkhead? Are you bots okay?" The others rose up from their slumber. "I felt I got car piled by a group of Decepticons." the Doc-bot said. "What happened? I remember Sentinel Prime showing up at our head quarters and then everything went black." Bulkhead stood up slowly. "When I get my servos on that glitch head, I am gonna…" But Opimus Prime cut him off, "Save it for Sentinel Ratchet. Where are we?" Prowl looked around to determine their location and said, "It looks like where in an old military warehouse." Bumble Bee swiped his servo on the wall, finding some dust. "This place looks like it hasn't been touched in years." "We've got to get out of here." "But boss-bot, there's no exit or anything. How the spark did we get in here anyway?" "I don't know Bulkhead, but I have a bad feeling Sari is in the middle of this, and she is in big trouble."

Sentinel Prime and Jet Storm were in status cuffs after being defeated by the Trackers. One of the Trackers with a gold helmet, who seems to be the leader of the group stepped forward and narrowed his gaze at Sentinel Prime. "Tell us, where is Sari Sumdac?" "Do we look stupid? We are not going to tell you crystal freaks anything!" "Tell us or suffer." Just then, one of the scouts came back from search, he whispered to the leader's receptor. "Excellent looks like we didn't need you after all." He snickered evilly. "I do not like where this is going Sentinel Prime Sir." "You two, send these prisoners to Unicron. The rest of you follow me." They flew off to once again hunt down Sari.


	5. Chapter 4

When we last left off our heroes; Sari and Jazz are on their way to Hollywood, The Autobots found themselves in a strange warehouse, Sentinel and Jet Storm have been captured by the Trackers, and now the Leader of the Trackers is hunting down Sari.

The Autobots were still trying to find an exit, while Bulkhead is in the middle of making one by hitting the walls with his wrecking ball. He kept making loud thuds everytime he hits the wall, when Prowl said, "Give it a rest Bulkhead." "No way! I'm not giving up! Sari is probably in trouble as we speak!" "I know, but making a racket isn't going to help us get out of here." Optimus Prime said, trying to calm his big-bot friend down. "Then what are we supposed to do?" "Well Bumble Bee, as the humans say; there's no where to go but up." "You want me to give you a lift?" Bulkhead asked, taking the saying to literally. "That won't be necessary; I'll use my Processor over Matter." Prowl put himself in a meditative state. The echo of his humming bounced of the walls. Suddenly the hatch above them hovered and slid itself to the right side. He stopped humming. "Alright Prowl!" Bumble Bee cheered. "Now you may lend a servo Bulkhead." Bulkhead held out his servos and lifted Prowl and Bumble Bee up. "I was right; it is an old military warehouse." "We get back to Detroit." He said as Optimas lifted himself up.

Somewhere in a highway, a big flash of blue light appeared, and out came Jazz! "Whoa, what a ride." "I told you a wormhole portal would get us there faster. By the way, where are we exactly?" "Well, according to that billboard we just passed; we're now entering Roswell, Arizona." "Alright, they must be here somewhere." "I hope so; we need all the help we can get." Then, without warning, someone was following them. Sari sees a flashing red light behind them. "Aw shoot, it's the man!" "I'm guessing the wormhole portal isn't street legal." She said. Jazz pulls over and Sari steps out. "Don't worry, I'll tell them this is an Autobot emergency, they can't give you a ticket for that." But when she turned around, Sari gasped. "Sari, what's wrong?" "Jazz, we've got a problem." It was the Trackers. It turns out they too can morph into anything including a police car. They changed into their robot modes and held out some weapons and chains. "GET SARI SUMDAC!" The Leader of the Trackers yelled. "Not on my watch!" Jazz charged at them. One of the trackers activated a force field and Jazz ran into it. He bounced off and flew back several feet. "Didn't see that coming." "You better jet!" "What?! No way!" "Listen, if they get their servos on you the universe in done for! Now go!" Sari activated her jet pack and flew off at full speed. Jazz was left behind to stall the Trackers, giving Sari enough time to escape. "Alright, let's rock." He pulled out his cyber ninja nun-chucks and swung them around, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Sari kept on going on Route 66. But then she sensed a familiar energy signature. _It must the Autobots! But I don't see them._She thought. Sari sees five speeding vehicles heading right for her. "Ahhhhhh!" Before the five vehicles ran her over…they stopped. "Sari! You're alright!" Bumble Bee said. "Where were you guys?" "We were in an abandoned military warehouse in the middle of nowhere." Bulkhead said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But what we want to know is why." "Jazz said they had to hide you guys." "From what?" Ratchet looked at her funny. "A planet called Unicron.""UNICRON?!" The Autobots yelled in unison. "Yep and he sent the Trackers after me. Why you ask? Because according to Jazz; I'm the chosen one." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure Prowl, and I know where the Nova Blade is, it's somewhere hidden in Hollywood. Of course, I'm not sure exactly where." "But Sari, it could be a coincidence that robot looks like you." "I highly doubt it since those Trackers are hunting me down like a fox!" _Sari sees a billboard advertising a movie; __Star Warrior 2: Return of the Knights_ _showing a tall, blond hair, green eyed teenager wearing a black leather and silver armor riding an intergalactic, midnight blue motorcycle holding a sword in the air. _"Guys! Look!" "Sari this isn't the time to worry about that movie premiere!" "No Optimus, look at the billboard! According to the prophecy; _the nova blade is hidden within the star of terra_. See what Sharona Stone is holding; it's the nova blade! And last time I checked she happens to be the biggest star in the world right now." "But this doesn't make sense; how did a movie star get her hands on the nova blade?" "I'm not sure, but at least we have a lead." "She has a point." "Autobots, Transform and roll out!" They changed back into their vehicle modes, Sari hopped into Bumble Bee, and they all headed for Hollywood.

And so they have driven for hours, day quickly turned into night; it seemed like forever until they finally made it to…Hollywood, L.A. They drove through the city, heading for the big movie premiere. Bulkhead couldn't believe his optics. "This city has more lights than a galaxy." "You should see Paris at night. Look! There it is; the Hollywood Drive-In!" "How can you tell?" "Call it a hunch." She pointed at the paparazzi snapping pictures at celebrities. "Oh." Bumble Bee blushed with embarrassment and then said, "Okay, but how are we going to get in? There are guard bots everywhere." "Hello! We're invited remember? I have the invitation right he…uh oh." "What is it?" "I think I left the invitation at home." "Now what?" "Okay, calm down, relax. I'm sure they'll let us in if we're on the list." She walked up to the entrance where a man in a brown monkey suit holding a clipboard is standing. "Name?" "Sari Sumdac plus five guests." "Sorry, but you didn't make the cut." "Excuse me? I called yesterday to confirm and they said I'm on the list!" "Sorry, Sharona's orders." "I'm guessing Sharona has issues." The Ninja-bot said. "Look, I have to get inside! This is an Autobot emergency!" "Get in the back of the line missy. And take those rust buckets with you." "Alright! That's it! I am gonna…" "Calm down Ratchet, we'll find another way." Optimus said to the grumpy doc-bot, trying to hold him back. "Okay, here's my pass." She changed into her robot mode and blasted two small orbs at the trash cans. "Well what do you know you guys are on the list, enjoy." He said nervously as he let Sari and the Autobots inside. "Thank you." "Okay, we're in but where's the Nova Blade?" Optimus said. "Over there!" She pointed at Sharona Stone, standing on stage, wearing the same costume just like in the billboard, along with the motorcycle and the Nova Blade. "How are you going to pry it from her? Besides the last thing you want to do is cause a commotion, like you almost did outside of the drive-in entrance." "I had no choice, but don't worry, this time I have a plan. I need you guys to transform into your robot modes." "Why?" Ratchet asked. "Just do it!" They once again transformed into their robot modes.

Suddenly someone shouted…"HEY! It' the autobots!" The paparazzi, the news crew, movie directors, talent agents, and even celebrities crowded around them, trying to get up close and personal with the Autobots. They started asking questions; "What brings you to Hollywood?" "Bumble Bee, Do you have an agent?" "Bulkhead! Have you and the Autobots ever thought of starring in your own movie?" "A movie? About us? Who'd want to see that?" While everyone was distracted, Sari ran up to the stage and tried to swipe the sword from Sharona Stone. "What is the meaning of this?" The snobby celebrity said rudely giving Sari a nasty look. "Sorry, but I'm drafting your sword." "Oh no you don't! This my movie premiere and I am not letting someone like you stealing the spotlight from me! Security!" Guys in black suits grabbed Sari by the shoulders. A voice shouted…"LET HER GO!" "Who said that?" Sari asked. "I did." A hand suddenly reached out and took the Nova Blade from Sari and Sharona. The minute they turned around, Sharona's motorcycle transformed into a beautiful, female robot; a silver body with midnight blue Amazonian style uniform. Everyone was in awe in amazement the moment she appeared. "Who are you?" "I am Mira, Guardian of the Nova blade. To whom am I speaking to? And state thy purpose." "What is this? Shakespeare in the Park?" Bumble Bee whispered to Prowl and Bulkhead. "Shhhh." "Yeah Bumble Bee, shhh." Bulkhead said, imitating what Prowl did. "My name is Sari Sumdac, and believe it or not I am the chosen one and I need the Nova Blade to stop Unicron." "If thou are truly the chosen one, you must recite the Cybertrobian code of the ages." "What? No one told me about that!"

Suddenly dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, covering the starlight sky, followed by a loud roaring noise. "Bulkhead, please tell me that roaring sound is coming from you." "Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" There piercing through the dark veil, was an army of Trackers. **"**I've got a bad feeling about this. Hehe, I've always wanted to say that!" They started firing lasers at the Autobots. Prowl yelled, "Attention Everyone! Remain calm and exit in an orderly fashion! But everyone did the opposite; they panicked and tried to get out of the drive-in at the same time, especially Sharona's body guards. "Somehow I saw this coming." Ratchet said, then Optimus raised his axe and spoke, "Bumble Bee, Prowl, make sure these humans get out safely. Bulkhead, Ratchet and I will distract the Trackers." "But what about Sari?" "She'll be fine, now come on." Prowl said and grabbed Bumble Bee. They helped the organics escape by making some extra exits using Bumble Bee's stringers and Prowl's ninja stars, while Optimas Prime, Bulkhead, and Ratchet used their own abilities to stop the Trackers. The Leader of the Trackers spotted Sari and marched toward her with a laser gun in his servo and a pair of status cuffs in the other. "This is the end for you Sari Sumdac." "Oh no you don't!" The yellow-bot yelled and tackled the creep to the ground. "Can this get any worse?" Sari asked herself. But it did; a metallic, planet sized robotic sphere appeared, ready to attack. Ratchet just stood there and exclaimed, "It's Unicron!" The Autobots were shocked, for this is the first time they have witnessed an ancient evil that has scared them ever since each of them have heard about it when they were online.

Sari totally freaked out by the sight of the horrible monster. Sharona grabbed her by the arm with fury. "I don't know who you freaks are but no one ruins my big night! Now get that thing out of here…NOW!" "Look Sharona! I don't care if you're the Queen of France, so do everyone a favor and zip it! Because incase if you haven't notice there is more to this than meets the eye!" Mira was surprised by what Sari said and handed her the Nova Blade. Sari looked at her with confusion. "You have recited the code of the ages. The Nova Blade is yours." Suddenly, Sari quickly realized that the last part she said was the code of the ages. She grabbed the handle and held it before her. "Alright…but how do I activate it?" "You must become one with the blade and use it's power to stop Unicron." "Okay, I'll try." "Don't try, feel." Sari took a couple of steps forward while holding the blade up. She stared at the center of Unicron and closed her eyes. She could feel the electric energy flowing through her. "I can feel it, now I know what to do." She ran off the stage and stood under the center of Unicron. Ratchet and Bumble Bee saw Sari standing underneath Unicron. "What is she doing?!" "We've got to get her out of there!" But Prowl held Bumble Bee back. "No wait, look."

Sari lifted the blade over her head, it began to glow a white, bluish light. Everyone stopped panicking and stared at Sari in both astonishment and confusion. Unicron was about to attack when Sari shot a bolt of light at the center. He screamed in pain. "It's working! The blade's light is weakening Unicron!" "Cool!" Unicron couldn't stand it, to him it was like a sharp, cold pain in his heart. He was about to pieces. "_Ahhhhhhhh!" _He fell back into the darkness. The moment Unicron was gone, the Trackers vanished into thin air and so did the clouds.

Everyone cheered! The Autobots gathered around Sari. Bumble Bee gave Sari a big hug and let her down, "Alright Sari! You did it!" "I for one am very impressed." Prowl said, bowing to her, and Bulkhead nodded. "Yeah, you rock! Who'd thought you had it in you." "Thanks, but wait, what about Jazz and the others?"

Suddenly, they heard screaming getting louder and louder, coming from the sky. They looked up and saw Jazz, Sentinel, Jet Fire, Jet Storm, and the other robots falling and landed on one of the empty SUV's. "Whoa, what a groovy trip." "Hurray! We're alive!" Jet Fire and Jet Storm said in unison, but both of them realized something, "Wait, where's Sentinel?" Jet Fire asked his brother. "There he is!" Jet Storm said as he pointed. Unfortunately for Sentinel, he missed the SUV and landed his head in the ground with his chassis sticking out. "Could someone please get me out." The Autobot's also spotted Cliffjumper and some unknown robot lying unconscious on a limousine. Optimus and Ratchet went over to check on them. The doc-bot ran some dyanostics. "Besides some several scratches, they're still stable. But we better get them back to Cybertron." "Agreed."

"Sari! Sari!" "Dad?" She sees her dad running toward her. He hugged Sari. "Are you alright? Did those crystal robots hurt you?" "I'm fine, but how did you know? And how did you get here?" "I saw a news report about a robot attack in Arizona, and I figure you were on your way to Hollywood. So I asked Captain Fanzone to take me there." "Asked? You begged. You even want me to bring in the swat team! But since we're here, might as well clear the area." He pulled out his megaphone and yelled into it, "ALL RIGHT NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOVE ALONG!" Bumble Bee gently tapped once on Sari's shoulder, "Hey what happened to Sharona?" "She's fine, she's sort of in a state of shock." She said as Sharona's body guards carried her into the pink limo. "Now Sari, could you tell me why those crystal robots were after you?" "It's a long story dad, but I can assure you, it's all over."

Meanwhile somewhere in space, A low growl echoed in the darkness. "_You may have won the battle chosen one but the war will be mine. I will have my revenge."_

**To be continued…**


End file.
